El pasado siempre se recuerda
by SweetGirl90
Summary: Conoces la historía de FNAF ¿No es así? Pero... deberiamos conocerla más a fondo ¿No crees?. -¡AYUDA!. -¡NO PUEDES!. -¡HAHAHAHAHA!. El dolor que han sentido... por todo lo que pasaron... vas a saberlo... porque el pasado siempre se recuerda. Sumary del asco, denle oportunidad.


**¡Hola mis sensuales lectores! Soy la sexy SweetGirl90 ¿Qué es esto, se estarán preguntando? Pues verán, muchos de ustedes me han preguntado cómo va la historia según yo… Y no sé… ayer andaba pensando, me puse a escribir esto y salió esta wea. No es lo que suelo escribir, a decir verdad soy mejor escribiendo comedia o romance, pero vale la pena intentar hacerlos llorar a todos.**

 **Este fic no tiene un orden, o sea, que no es algo que actualice en un tiempo determinado, puede ser que lo haga mañana y pasen días para el próximo. Este fic es solo para entretenerme cuando no tengo inspiración para mis otros proyectos y no quiera dejarlos sin algo que leer.**

 **No tiene nada de conexión con mi fic de "El mejor trabajo de todos"**

 **Los personajes están basados en los de Pole-Bear, los niños, guardias. Exceptuando a Marisa. Los diseños están en mi página de Facebook "SweetGirl90" Los animatrónics no están humanizados así que tienen la libertad de imaginárselos como ustedes quieran, ya sean como los de Rebornica etc.**

 **¿Tengo algo más que aclarar? Ah sí, esto contiene MIS teorías ¿Si? Y que esto es más o menos como un song-fic ¿Qué significa? Que buscaré la canción que mejor quede con la situación… hay tantas canciones de este juego que dudo que me quede corta, yo les recomendaría escuchar la canción que esté en el título del capítulo para ambientar un poco.**

 **Perdonen los errores (u horrores ;-;) ortográficos y gramaticales si es que hay, espero lo disfruten y eso es todo.**

 **La imagen de portada me pertenece. No me hago cargo de lo que te suceda leyendo esto.**

 **Palabras en negrita y cursiva:** _ **Canción**_

 **Normal cursiva y entre comillas:** _"Flash backs o recuerdos"_

 **En cursiva sola:** _Frases y otras weas sin sentido para mí_

 **Normal:** Relato y diálogos obvio.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hola, deja que me presente... no soy más que una persona que quiere compartir contigo algo que he guardado hace tiempo. MI nombre no debe interesar mucho ahora, el caso es más importante que eso.

Estoy segura de que conoces los restaurantes "Freddy's" Y todo lo que pasó allí. Los asesinatos, la mordida, la muerte del hombre morado, como todos se habían liberado... sin embargo... ¿Cómo fue todo con exactitud? ¿Hay cosas que debamos saber más a fondo?

¿Cómo fue que todos los niños murieron? ¿Porque y en qué circunstancias ocurrió la mordida? ¿Quién es esa extraña marioneta y que motivos tuvo para revivir a los cinco niños? ¿Cuál fue la experiencia de todos los pobres guardias que vivieron todo eso? Ellos sentían ¿Crees que no lo hacían? ¿Que no lloraban, que no tenían alma? Que equivocación la tuya... ¿Qué dices?... ¿Quieres oír mi relato?... No sé si quieras... Ignoraré que estas insistiendo y volveré a preguntar... Está bien...

En este instante vas a conocer toda la historia... vas a conocer su historia. Solo te advierto algo, es grande la tragedia que podrías presenciar y no sé si eso te guste, a menos que enserio quieras conocer los orígenes... ¿Entonces estás dispuesto?... Bien, si tú quieres, así será.

Todo comienza en la primera pizzería. Con una situación que no se veía todos los días en un lugar para niños.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!- Gritó ella llorando de ira y dolor.

-¡Entiéndeme!- Él estaba igual de alterado, pero no tanto.

Se trataba de dos jóvenes. Ella, rubia color cobre, ojos azules brillantes y aparentaba unos 14 años de edad. Él era castaño claro con ojos verdes, aparentaba 16 años.

Ambos estaban discutiendo en aquel restaurante llamado "FreddBear's Family Dinner" llamando la atención de toda persona presente.

-¡No puedes abandonarme de esta manera!- La chica estaba realmente desesperada. Lloraba con descontrol, llena de dolor e ira en su ser. Nada había resultado como ella quería. Puesto que su novio la estaba dejando ¿El motivo?... embarazada... embarazada con solo ella 14 años y él 16 por un descuido al momento de la relación. Algo realmente lamentable suponiendo la edad.

Él se apartó y siguió su camino a la salida, ignorando el llanto de la chica rubia- Escúchame Marisa, no puedo hacerme cargo de un niño ¡TENGO 16 AÑOS, MALDITA SEA!

Marisa trató de detenerlo sosteniendo su brazo y aferrándose a él -¡Max, por favor! ¡Te amo! ¡Es tu hijo!

Max se soltó del agarre logrando hacer caer a la oji azul- ¡YO NO TE AMO! ¡ESE MOCOSO NO ES MI HIJO! ¡ES TU HIJO!- Sus palabras se clavaron como dagas en su corazón, una chica de cabello negro mayor se inclinó para ayudar a su hermana.

-Max... por favor...

-...Adiós Marisa- Fue lo último que dijo antes de abrir la puerta del lugar e irse, dejándola a ella allí... sola son su hermana a su lado.

Las personas que estaban presenciando tal espectáculo comenzaron a retirarse. Marisa era abrazada con fuerza por su hermana Janet, llorando sin consuelo, lamentándose de haber creído en él, de entregarle su corazón, su alma, confianza, su pureza. Todo a cambio de sus falsas palabras ¿A qué costo? Ahora se había quedado sola... bueno, no completamente.

La peli negra miró dolida a su hermanita menor, como sus lágrimas caían desbordantes en el suelo- Tranquila hermana- Dijo secándole su rostro- Ese idiota puede irse al diablo o si así lo quiere, no mereces a alguien como él en tu vida. Y no te preocupes por esto... te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

-P-pero Janet... yo no te hice caso y...

-¿Eso importa? Soy tu hermana y te quiero... y él será mi lindo sobrino y lo querré también- Eso hiso que la menor sonriera. Las dos se levantaron y se retiraron del local. Con una sonrisa feliz en los labios, Marisa posó su mano en su vientre diciendo en voz baja.

-Estoy ansiosa de verte... mi lindo hijo.

(Nueve meses más tarde)

-¿Señorita?- Él medico irrumpió los pensamientos de Janet que estaba sentada en la sala de espera hace unas horas. Se levantó veloz como un rayo.

-¿Cómo está?

-Puede pasar y verlo por sí misma- Respondió con una sonrisa indicándole que pasara a la sala. Así lo hiso ella. Su corazón dio un giro de 180 grados al divisar a su hermana en una camilla. Se la notaba exhausta, algo obvio después de las horas que se había esforzado.

-Descansa hermana.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron lentamente- J-janet ¿Dónde está él? Quiero verlo...

-Shhhhh- Dijo para calmarla- Pronto- Ni acabó de hablar cuando una enfermera llegó a la sala mientras sostenía en sus brazos una manta en la que se hallaba un bulto, con una sonrisa se lo entregó a Marisa.

-Felicidades, es un niño sano.

Marisa removió un poco la manta. No evitó llorar al poder ver por fin al niño que había estado esperando hace tanto tiempo. Este era rubio tirando más al amarillo, sus ojos se vieron apenas los abrió. Verdes brillantes- Bienvenido mi pequeño... seguramente este mundo va a gustarte, a mi me agrada. Además me tendrás a mí y tu tía cuidándote- Decía esto aun con lágrimas de alegría y la mirada curiosa del niño en ella, tan tierna y cautivadora.

-¿Ya pensaste un nombre para él?- Le preguntó Janet al tiempo que se acercaba más para poder ver mejor a su sobrino.

-James.

-¿James?

-Era lo más cercano a Janet que encontré. Es un agradecimiento solamente...

-Me agrada el nombre.

Ella volvió al pequeño y abrazándolo suavemente todavía en su estado de alegría indescriptible dijo- Te amaré por siempre James, mamá siempre estará a tu lado... nunca te voy a dejar solo.

Si tan solo ella hubiera sabido... que su deseo se cumpliría... y no de la mejor manera.

(Cinco años más tarde)…

La escena transcurría en el llegado año 1987... Sí, como estás escuchando. Marisa, convertida en una hermosa adulta de 20 años se hallaba lavando platos en la cocina mientras tarareaba y miraba por la ventana. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y secó sus manos al oír el ruido de la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, un golpe seco en el suelo y pasos. Con sigilo se escondió tras uno de los muebles de la cocina esperando pacientemente hasta que entró a la habitación un niño. Era James que había llegado a la casa después de salir a jugar con sus amigos.  
Tenía la mirada perdida, observando todo lugar de la cocina y diciendo sin obtener respuesta alguna- ¿Mamá? Ya llegué... ¿Dónde está?

Marisa salió de su escondite se acercó a James, ya estado lo suficientemente cerca lo atrapó en sus brazos ¡TE TENGO!- Los dos comenzaron a reír al tiempo que ella besaba su mejilla con cariño.

-¡Mami!

-¿Qué tal bebé? ¡Sorpresa!

-Vaya que me sorprendiste mamá, siempre ganas con eso.

-Oye ¿Y dónde está mi beso?- Dijo para que el rubio besara a su madre en la mejilla- Así está mejor.

Sin borrar su sonrisa el niño inclinó su cabeza -¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Ella hablaba dirigiéndose a la sala, después de dejar a su hijo sobre el sofá- Te voy a responder... pero antes quiero que veas algo- Con una especie de truco de magia sacó detrás de sí un regalo blanco atado con un listón rojo brillante- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JAMES!

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron en ilusión. Feliz abrazó a su madre y luego tomó el obsequio- ¡Lo recordaste!

-¿Cómo quieres que olvide el día en el que me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo?- Dijo sintiendo la mirada curiosa- Anda... ábrelo...

-Me pregunto que es...- Mientras él abría la caja Marisa se sentía algo nerviosa.

-Yo espero que te guste este regalo hijo- La expresión en el rostro de James la hiso pensar que no le gustaba- Lo siento si no es mucho... Sabes que mamá ha tenido problemas en el trabajo y eso fue lo mejor que pude hallar.

De la caja el sacó un oso de peluche dorado, tenía un sombrero de copa y moño azul y ojos verdes -...Me encanta...

-¿L-lo dices enserio?

-¡Me encanta! ¡Es Fredd! ¡No había más de estos! ¡Lo adoro!- Gritó emocionado abrazando el muñeco- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS MAMÁ! ¡TE AMO!

La alegría regresó a la mujer, James ya se había lanzado a sus brazos con felicidad dándole a su madre todos los agradecimientos y "te amo" que podía.

-Me alegro que te guste cariño ¿Y sabes que haremos hoy por tu cumpleaños?

-Uh... No.

-Lo vamos a celebrar en la nueva pizzería de la ciudad, así que vístete que tus amigos deben estar esperándote- Una sonrisa de entusiasmo se formó en James.

-¡¿Ellos van?!

-Claro, después de todo son tus amigos y es tu cumpleaños- Ella le pegó un pequeño empujoncito a las escaleras- Ve, rapidín.

Así después de un rato los dos ya estaban listos. Marisa se había decidido por su suéter gris, falda larga roja, zapatos negros y su infaltable listón blanco. James optó por una camisa verde oscuro como sus calcetas, esta estaba debajo de una chaqueta manga corta azul y amarilla abajo, unos tenis y listo.

Madre e hijo se tomaron de las manos para caminar hasta el restaurante. James estaba emocionado abrazaba su nuevo peluche con ansias. Su madre le había hablado de ese lugar. Moría de ganas por ir. Su mirada se alzó a reacción de que ella se detuvo de repente en un teléfono público.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vamos a ir?

-Claro bebé, solo espera. Acabo de recordar que debía hacer una llamada al trabajo.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡Pero tardarás mucho!- Protestó como todo niño de 5 años haría.

-Solo son diez minutos cortos, luego iremos.

-Pero… mamá.

-¿Alguna vez he roto una promesa?

Él miró abajo resignado- No…

-Bien- Marisa le besó la frente y dijo para animarlo- ¿Quién es mi niño bueno?

Sonrió -¡Soy yo!

-Ese es mi hijo- Así tomó el teléfono- Hola, señor. Soy yo, Marisa Williams… me dijeron que debía llamar…aja…aja…- Mientras tanto, el rubio esperaba sentado con su peluche al costado, el tiempo pasaba lentamente para él. Conocía lo suficiente a su madre para saber que 10 minutos significaban más de media hora.

La miró por unos momentos, tomando una decisión que jamás creyó hacer. Seguramente no se daría cuenta si se iba por un rato y después regresaba ¡Era un buen plan! Además sus amigos lo esperaban. Sin más que esperar se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, y al estar a unos metros miró hacia atrás con esperanza de que ella halla notado su ausencia, y no siendo así, se fue con su sonrisa desecha… sin notar que había olvidado su oso de peluche.

Y sin saber… que había sellado su destino.

 _HELP THEM_

-¡James! ¡Aquí!- Un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, usando una sudadera café, levantó su mano para llamar la atención del oji-verde. Consiguiendo su cometido logró que se acercara a la mesa donde estaba sentado junto a otros tres chicos.

-¡Fredd! ¡Hola!- Este se dirigió al grupo. Fredd era el castaño, Jamie tenía un peculiar color de cabello morado después de un accidente en la peluquería, ojos rojos, camisa blanca con un moño azul y pantalones de tirantes. Chelsea era la única niña en el grupo, la más pequeña y baja, rubia de ojos azules, camisa manga corta amarilla y una falta naranja. Y Jeffrey era pelirrojo, su único ojos visible era ámbar, el otro tenía un parche debido a su operación ocular, su brazo estaba vendado, usaba una camisa blanca a rayas rojas, un pañuelo celeste y un short café. Los cinco eran mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Jamás se separaban.

-Feliz cumpleaños amigo- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

A ello le siguió Jamie-Lo mismo digo-

-Sí, felicidades viejo- El pelirrojo esbozó su risa de pirata, que siempre había amado de ellos- El capitán Jeffrey asegura que pasarás un buen cumpleaños, marinero.

-Jeje, gracias chicos.

Fredd lo miró dudoso-¿Y tu mamá?

-…Ah… ¡Viene un rato! ¿Y dónde está tu hermano, Chelsea?

-¿Hablas de Kevin? Se fue al baño, creo que se quedó un rato con Mangle en este momento, estará bien, es un niño muy independiente.

Jeffrey asintió tomando su pizza-Genial ¿Ya has visto este lugar? Me encantan los nuevos animatrónics, extraño a Foxy… pero creo que Mangle me cae bien.

James inclinó su cabeza- ¿Mangle?

-Oh es verdad, no los has visto ¿Vamos? Así cuando te atiendan no te confundes.

-¡Genial!- Todos los niños se levantaron de sus sillas, y corrieron con emoción a presenciar el show de los cuatro toys principales… Mientras que no muy lejos de allí un hombre de uniforme morado escuchó todo, y ahora se le dibujaba una espeluznante sonrisa.

Al rato de haberlos conocido a todos, los niños risueños se fueron de nuevo a comer pizza, salvo James que se había quedado buscando a Mangle. Fue entonces cuando un oso dorado se le acercó y dijo.

-James ¿Verdad?

-Si…- Este se alejó un poco recordando la frase que su madre le había dicho "no hables con extraños" ¿Quién eres?

El animatrónic saludó levantando su sombrero azul -Soy Freddbear, feliz cumpleaños.- La palabra hiso que el rubio olvidara la desconfianza.

-¡Gracias!

-Tengo un show especial para ti y tus amigos, solo para ustedes ¿Quieren venir?

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron de ilusión- ¡Sí! ¡Espera aquí! ¡Chicos!

Él oso solo veía como se alejaba, riendo- Eso es…

 _THEN THEY_

-Espera un poco… ¿Un oso dorado?- Chelsea re capitulaba lo que su amigo les había contado. Le era difícil imaginar que un oso dorado se le había acercado ofreciéndole una función, ni siquiera había oído sobre un oso dorado llamado Freddbear. Pero en parte estaba emocionada.

James sonrió con ilusión-¡Sí! ¿No es genial?- Fredd detuvo su entusiasmo. Se lo notaba algo desconfiado, después de todo no estaba seguro de que el animatrónic del que les había hablado fuera parte de la pizzería.

-No sé… No suena algo… em… Lógico.

-Vamos Fredd, no seas aguafiestas- Se metió el pelirrojo apoyando a su amigo mientras reía- Es su cumpleaños, es obvio.

Se decidió a ceder, podía ser verdad -Si… ¡YA QUE! ¡VAMOS!- Y se dirigieron con James a donde los esperaba Freddbear.

-¡Freddbear!- El rubio llamó al oso que estaba de espaldas para llamar su atención- ¡Aquí estamos!

-Fabuloso, hola amiguitos, es un gusto conocerlos.

-Woahhh, eres dorado- Comentó el peli morado asombrado- Nunca había visto uno de esos.

-Digamos que soy "especial"

-¡Genial!

-Vamos, la función es por aquí- Caminó con los cinco siguiéndolo, todos hablando y riendo. Él único que no decía nada era Fredd, tenía un mal presentimiento.

 _HELP ME_

-Si… Necesito el aumento… ah, es para el cumpleaños que le prometí a mi hijo… sí, es algo costoso… ¿Enserio?... Gracias señor, nos vemos en el trabajo- Marisa colgó el teléfono y volteó con una sonrisa- ¡James, caramelo! ¡Ya podemos irnos a…Freddy's!...- Miró a todas las direcciones, pero nada, él no estaba allí. Solo su peluche, el mismo que tan solo hoy le había regalado.

 _ **No sé en qué pensaba**_

 _ **Dejando a mi niño atrás**_

 _ **Ahora he de sufrir mi gran condena**_

 _ **La ira, culpa y tristeza me atormentarán para siempre**_

 _ **No puedo esperar el fin de este río**_

Levantándolo del piso gritó- ¡¿James?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Sin perder tiempo corrió a donde era obvio que había huido, la pizzería. Estaba desesperada.

-¡Disculpe señora!- Un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas la llamó apenas la vio pasar por su zona de trabajo, la Kid's cove- ¿Está buscando a su hijo?

-¡Si! ¿Sabe dónde está? Se llama James, es rubio, ojos verdes ¡No sé dónde está!

-Um… Creo que vi pasar a un niño así, estaba con otros cuatro y un oso dorado- Los oídos de Mangle se agudizaron para escuchar a lo lejos lo que Jeremy decía, recordaba a un hombre de uniforme morado robar un traje de oso amarillo el día anterior… morado… como el uniforme de Jeremy- eso es todo lo que sé… suerte señora.

-Muchas gracias- Marisa se alejó de nuevo, dejando al de seguridad con la animatrónica zorruna, y esta… se estaba acercando lentamente hasta Jeremy.

 _ **Estoy buscando venganza**_

 _ **O alguien que me vengue**_

 _ **De mi paradoja quiero ser libre**_

-¿A dónde vamos Freddbear?- El oji-ámbar seguía sonriendo, tomaba de la mano a Chelsea mientras se fijaba de que estaban cada vez más lejos de las personas.

Oh, vamos a mi lugar especial de actos- Respondió a la pregunta con una risa, y los hiso pasar a una sala con una placa que decía "Parts/Service". Los niños se sentían entusiasmados, voltearon al oso dorado…. Y se quedaron sin habla, porque la cabeza de este estaba en suelo. Y ahora se veía a un hombre castaño de ojos purpuras, sosteniendo un cuchillo con una sádica sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Quién es usted?- Chelsea se abrazó al pelirrojo con temor, Fredd ya se estaba diciendo "lo sabía", Jamie temblaba, y James… sus ilusiones de un feliz cumpleaños se habían esfumado al instante.

-Me llamo Vicent preciosa- Se acercó a ellos y al primero que tomó del brazo fue a Fredd, haciéndolo patalear y chillar que lo soltara- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

-¡FREDD!- La rubia gritaba y lloraba con desesperación. La sangre caía a borbotones del cuello del niño castaño.

-Jajaja, creo que ahora no puedes cantar ¿No es así niño?- Fredd se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre, esforzándose por gritar y pedir ayuda… por fin ya había silenciado y Vicent lo dejó caer al suelo, totalmente desangrado… Fredd ya estaba muerto…

 _¡LET'S PARTY!_

-¡NO! ¡AYUDA! ¡AUXILIO!- Jamie lloraba desconsolado.

-Tranquilo amiguito… ¿Qué tal si hacemos música juntos?- Sintió un gran golpe en su cabeza lo cual lo aturdió. Estaba sangrando, los golpeas aumentaban y resonaban junto a sus gritos por toda la habitación, estos eran provocados con una guitarra de repuesto que había por ahí- ¡JAJAJAJA, MÚSICA PARA MIS OIDOS!- Gritaba y gritaba. Los otros tres seguían pidiendo auxilio, la tortura terminó para él… Jamie ya estaba muerto.

 _¡LET'S ROCK!_

-¿Quién sigue?- Se acercó a los dos abrazados y le arrebató a Chelsea a Jeffrey, él intentó llegar hasta su amiga.

-¡SUELTALA! ¡SUELTALA!

-¡JEFFREY AYUDA!

-Awww, que valiente eres- Le pegó una patada para hacerlo retroceder- Me recuerdas a los piratas… Y tu pequeña, con ese rubio cabello me recuerdas a una pizza- Los ojos de Chelsea se abrieron a más no poder, con las lágrimas todavía desbordantes- Las pizzas deben estar en el horno- Se acercó a un horno de repuesto que se hallaba allí y metió a la niña, con algo de esfuerzo para que no escapara. Reía con malicia de como golpeaba con sus manitos el vidrio del aparato, como si eso la ayudara a huir. El grado del calor subió, poco a poco Chelsea lloraba más fuerte y gritaba de dolor, se estaba quemando.

-¡CHELSEA!- Jeffrey corrió al horno e intentó abrirlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía- ¡CHELSEA, NO!

-Awwww, que tierno ¿Acaso estás enamorado de ella?

-…¡CHELSEA, TE AMO! ¡TE AMO!

-Jeffrey…- Su voz debilitada pronunció al tiempo que apoyaba su mano sobre el cristal y miraba con una sonrisa al pelirrojo- Yo… también te amo…

-Chelsea…no…- Y aun así ella cerró sus ojos y dio su último aliento de vida…. Chelsea ya estaba muerta- ¡CHELSEA!

 _¡LET'S EAT!_

-No llores amigo- El hombre posó su mano sobre el hombro de Jeffrey- Los piratas como tú no lloran…

-Tu… ¡LOS MATASTE!- Se lanzó furioso al hombre, haciéndolo caer, así se puso a golpear su pecho fuertemente, pero aun así no le afectaba al adulto- ¡LOS PIRATAS COMO YO PELEAN CONTRA EL ENEMIGO!

-¡¿Conque quieres pelea, mocoso?!- Este lo levantó de la camisa, estaba molesto, el infante lanzaba patadas y golpes- Lastimarás a alguien- Con su filosa arma cortó el brazo de Jeffrey en una estocada. Gritó de dolor.

-¡NO! ¡AYUDA! ¡MI BRAZO!- La sangre caía sin parar al suelo, cuando todo parecía que no podía empeorar, el cuchillo lo rasgó en el pecho, cortando su camisa y haciéndole un corte profundo… cuando se desangró por fin… Jeffrey estaba muerto…

 _¡LET'S PLAY!_

Vicent reía, reía con pura maldad mientras se acercaba a la espalda de James. Este no había gritado, solo sollozaba en silencio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se alejó de su madre? Debió haberla escuchado… ahora jamás la volvería a ver, jamás sentiría su calor, sus abrazos… estaba solo- ¿Qué pasa James? ¿Extrañas a tu mami?

No se contuvo y soltó en llanto- ¡A-AYUDA! ¡MAMÁ AYUDAME! ¡MAMÁ!

-Pobre James… pobrecito- El frío metal rozaba su cuello causándole un escalofrío- Espero… que hallas disfrutado tu cumpleaños… ¡POR QUÉ SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO!

-¡NO!- Ya era tarde, fue apuñalado una y otra vez sin piedad alguna, sus ojos habían sido arrancados de sus cuencas, y el cuerpo inerte del cumpleañero yacía sin vida en una pose muerta y escalofriante… James ya estaba muerto… o eso parecía, luchaba por su vida… era en vano, pero seguía respirando con dificultad- M-mamá…ayu- ayúdame….

¡IT'S ME!

-Mi trabajo aquí terminó- Vicent cambió su uniforme por otro limpio de sangre, guardó su cuchillo en su chaqueta y se retiró de la Parts/Service con una sonrisa- Sweet dream's children- Y así se apoyó contra una de las paredes. Con tranquilidad, hasta que unos gritos a lo lejos lo alarmaron.

-¡James! ¡Hijo!

-Oh diablos…- Se escondió tras una puerta para observar. Lo que le faltaba, era la madre del niño.

-¡James, sé que estas molesto! ¡Pero lo siento!- Buscaba en vano, caminó cada vez más cerca- ¡Si estás jugando a las escondidas, esto ya no es divertido!

 _ **Quizá deba encontrarlo antes que me detengan**_

 _ **Esto me volverá una marioneta**_

-James…- Marisa se detuvo, quería llorar… estaba tan angustiada que abrazó el peluche con fuerza, deseando que ese fuera su niño. Pero debía encontrarlo… fuese como fuese- No te preocupes amor, te encontraré o no me llamo Marisa Williams- Continuó hasta llegar frente a la puerta- ¿Parts/Service?- Oh no… estaba abriendo la puerta, Vicent salió corriendo, debía escapar cuanto antes, era una suerte haber dejado su coche cerca de la pizzería- ¿James, estás aquí?- Abrió la puerta. Su rostro no tenía expresión… vio sangre, los cadáveres de los niños… era horrible. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, el peluche cayó al suelo y la mujer corrió lejos de allí- ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien!- Sin embargo, nadie le prestó atención… porque en la kid's cove, otra atrocidad estaba ocurriendo… Mangle estaba mordiendo ferozmente la cabeza de Jeremy. Todos gritaban y corrían de acá, para allá.- ¡Señora! ¡Necesito ayuda!- La mujer estaba con un niño rubo de ojos violetas... Kevin... el hermano de Chelsea. Este no entendía que estaba pasando.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡Ese robot mordió a alguien!

-Mamá... ¿Donde está Chelsea?

Marisa solo hiso lo único que pudo, salir de ahí y pedir ayuda a alguien más.

 _ **¿Cuánto pasó?**_

 _ **Desde que vi a mi hijo en los brazos de ese monstruo**_

 _ **El que los mató a todos**_

 _ **Desde tu adiós**_

 _ **He cantado esta canción para calmarme**_

 _ **La cordura de tu madre**_

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Asesinaron a unos niños! ¡No sé dónde puede estar mi hijo! - Con tanta mala suerte, que Vicent la había escuchado ¡No podía dejar testigos! …Tenía que deshacerse de ella, así que estacionó su auto cerca y bajó, acercándose a la mujer con el cuchillo tras él.

-¿Señora?- Usó un tono gentil.

-¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Señor, alguien mató a unos niños en la pizzería! ¡¿Quién sabe que puede estar pasándole a mi hijo?! ¡No sé dónde está!- Él no respondía- ¿Señor? ¡Ah!- Fue empujada al suelo, y él se agachó para poner su arma en el cuello de la rubia y decir.

-No debiste haber visto eso….

-Usted…

-Es una lástima tener que hacerle esto a una mujer tan linda- Elevó su cuchillo y listo.

-¡No! ¡James, hijo! ¡Tengo que salvarlo!

-¡NO PUEDES!- Y la mató de una puñalada en el corazón- No…puedes… hehehe…- Se levantó y corrió a su auto, tenía que escapar y así lo hiso, dejándola a ella en el suelo…. Marisa ya estaba muerta….

 _¡SAVE THEM!  
¡YOU CAN'T!_

 _ **Perdóname este presente**_

 _ **Yo lo hice con mis errores**_

 _ **Porque el futuro me atrae como serpientes**_

 _ **Tus dulces ojos, tu sonrisa, son todos mis recuerdos**_

 _ **Las memorias mi corazón están destruyendo**_

" _-¡Mamá!- El niño llamó la atención de su madre, esta estaba arreglándose en un espejo- Tengo algo para ti antes de que te vayas a trabajar._

 _-¿Enserio?- Rió -¿Qué es?- Sacó entonces de detrás de sí un blanco listón, este tenía la palabra "Momy" bordada en hilo violeta._

 _-Lo hice para que ates tu cabello, es que estos días noté que traerlo suelto te molesta un poco… ¿Te gusta?_

 _Una lágrima de felicidad recorrió su mejilla- Es bellísimo amor._

 _-¡Deja que yo te lo ponga!- Corrió y se subió en una silla, al rato había atado el cabello de su madre con un moño- Te ves hermosa mami._

 _-Oh cariño- Se abrazaron- Te amo James._

 _-¡Yo también te amo mucho mami!"_

No… ¡NO! ¡No podía irse! Tenía que hallarlo… fuese como fuese… se aferraba a la vida… y la luz regresó. Estaba en la Prize Corner… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué es lo que era? Se encontraba dentro de una caja musical… esa hermosa melodía le recordaba tanto a su niño. Con dificultad para manejar sus extremidades salió de allí y miró en su entorno… un espejo…. Llegó al baño y miró su reflejo… ella ahora era The Puppet.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-

No lo sabía y jamás lo haría, solo quería hallarlo… Pero pasando por allí, no evitó ir a donde los niños yacían muertos. Imaginó que sus padres se iban a sentir muy mal por esto… pobre niños.

-Si tan solo pudiera…

Una idea pasó por su cabeza… darles a ellos un último regalo antes de que se fueran.

Consiguió lo que necesitaba. Dejo a los cuatro niños un regalo, luego abrió cada uno de ellos comenzando con Fredd… él amaba a Freddy. Pero al estar la máscara en su rostro el animatrónic abandonado de este, que se hallaba a su lado emitió una luz de vida desde su ojo artificial.

 _GIVES GIFT…_

-No es posible… puedo… darles vida.

 _¡GIVES LIFE!_

¡No teman niños! ¡Voy a regresarlos a la vida y así todos nos vengaremos juntos!

¿A dónde había ido su cordura?... No lo sabía…

 ** _El pretexto me mata_**

 ** _Pero matar no es un pretexto_**

Fredd, Jamie, Chelsea, Jeffrey… ahora ellos eran Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy…

-Ya están listos… ¿Uh?

De entre las sombras pudo observar otro cadáver más, otro pobre niño que no había notado hace rato... pero aun así… él tendría su regalo también.

-Jajaja, veo que tu acabaste como ellos ¿No es así? Deja que te ayude pequeño-

Removió los cabellos que cubrían su rostro, y fue entonces que su sonrisa ya no le hacía honor alguno…. Y su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos dejándola con un dolor mucho más intenso al que había sentido con la apuñalada… ese niño… era James.

 ** _¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo? Estoy aterrada_**

-No… no… ¡NO! ¡JAMES! ¡TU NO!

Lo había hallado… y no de la mejor forma posible. No lloraba ni emitía ruidos algunos. Puesto que no sabía cómo controlar su caja de voz. Abrazó a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas. Este se movió un poco, algo de calidez podía sentirse todavía.

-¿M-mamá?

Acarició su rostro y él sonrió levemente, no podía verla, pero esas caricias le decían que si era ella-Si… si bebé, soy yo… no temas, aquí estoy.

-Perdóname…. No debí….- Su respiración bajaba… el frío lo invadía- No quiero… que te culpes…. No tienes culpa de nada…

-No, no digas eso. Esto es culpa mía… de haberte prestado atención esto no estaría pasando, tú debes ser el que me perdone a mí, arruiné tu cumpleaños por completo.

-Mamá… hace frío…

-Aquí estoy James… no temas….

-Mamá… recuerda que te amo…- Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

-¿James?... ¡James! ¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡NO ME ABANDONES!...No me dejes sola… como los demás han hecho… tu eres lo único que me queda… no me abandones….

La tristeza… la ira… la culpa… todo la consumía, al mismo tiempo. No tenía razonamiento. Lo único que hiso fue desprenderse de su niño. Ya no soportaba el dolor que le causaba mirar el cadáver del que hace un tiempo atrás había sido un risueño y feliz niño… su hijo… Así que salió de ese matadero con la cabeza gacha. En su mente rondaban los gritos de ayuda que se imaginaba… Un simple cumpleaños se había arruinado y era su culpa. Abrazó el peluche que hace rato se le había caído y le habló como si se tratase de James.

 _ **Persiste en mí pensar y el pensamiento va creciendo**_

 _ **Bebe perdóname, no supe cuidarte**_

-Soy una inútil… siempre lo he sido, primero me dejo engañar por Max, ahora esto… ¿Es este mi destino? Tal vez eso sea, tal vez yo deba ser una marioneta… Oh James… bebé, como lo siento.

Entonces se dio cuenta… había revivido a los niños… ¡Podía revivirlo a él también! Y volverán a estar juntos ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?! Pero… se oían sollozos, los niños habían despertado. Corrió un poco la puerta así poder observar.

Todos habían despertado, lloraban, se lamentaban…

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Bonnie chillaba en llanto. El único tranquilo era Freddy, que miraba el cuerpo inerte de su amigo- ¿Freddy?

-James… tenemos que ayudarlo a él también- Ni siquiera parecía importarle lo que le había sucedido. Levantó el regalo que Puppet no pudo dar y de allí sacó una máscara de un oso dorado, ya se la iba a colocar hasta que Foxy lo detuvo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-¡Lo voy a salvar!

-¡¿Estás consciente de que este traje fue usado para matarnos?! ¡No permitiré que dejes a nuestro mejor amigo en esta atrocidad!

-Madura Jefrrey, esto es lo único que nos queda para salvarlo.

-…Es verdad… adelante.

El oso puso la máscara en el rostro del rubio, así fue como no muy lejos, a unos centímetros, el oso dorado emitió un blanco brillo desde sus ojos. Estaba vivo.

-¡ESTÁ VIVO!

La felicidad regresó a ella, sonrió de tan solo pensar.

-Dorado como el oro… el más valioso de todos, eres el más valioso para mí, James.

Quiso entrar, pero una fuerza la detuvo. Un humano la había atrapado e inmovilizado. Comenzó a desesperarse por liberarse ¡Tenía que ver a su hijo!

-Oiga jefe, ya tengo a la marioneta, se salió de su caja ¿Qué hago con ella?

-Ponla de nuevo en la caja de música y enciérrala allí. Los animatrónics están muy raros hoy.

-¿Lo dice por lo de Mangle?

-No, hoy Toy Freddy estaba entregando pasteles, pero se ponía cada vez más lento, creo que estaba mirando por la ventana.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé… solo se ponen así si perciben los llantos de un niño… ¿Crees que haya sido la mujer que mataron allá afuera?

-Es lo más probable ¿Qué pasará con Jeremy?

-Será mejor que tomes su lugar esta noche Fritz ¿Te parece?

-Um… está bien- Se alejó llevando consigo a la marioneta.

-¡NO! ¡TENGO QUE VERLO! ¡JAMES!

Era tarde, la habían encerrado en la caja musical. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, empujó… era inútil. No podía salir. Su hijo estaba vivo de nuevo y no podría verlo….

 _ **¿Cuánto pasó?**_

 _ **Desde que vi a mi hijo en los brazos de ese monstruo**_

 _ **El que los mató a todos**_

-Golden… por favor, no llores- Los animatrónics consolaban al oso dorado con abrazos, palabras de ánimo, pero era en vano.

-¡No me llamen de esa manera! ¡No soy Golden! ¡Me llamo James!

-Tenemos que adaptarnos a nuestra nueva vida…- Foxy levantó su parche- Golden… vamos amigo.

-¡NO ME LLAMO GOLDEN!- Le levantó iracundo y todos retrocedieron al ver sus ojos chorrear un espeso liquido negro, estaban aterrados- ¡MI NOMBRE ES JAMES ALFRED WILLIAMS! ¡ASÍ ES COMO ME LLAMÓ MI MADRE, MARISA WILLIAMS!

-Golden… tranquilízate por favor…

-No… ustedes pueden tomar esos estúpidos rolles…. Es más, estarás obligados a cantar las mismas canciones tontas para niños, todo hasta que se hagan chatarras… pero yo no haré tal cosa… yo voy a vengarme…

-Golden… no…

-…Feliz cumpleaños a mí… Espero volverte a ver mamá- Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer ante los ojos de todos

 _ **Desde tu adiós**_

Se rindió por fin y se dejó caer exhausta, la música la empezó a calmar, era tan relajante… que ya podía imaginar que el peluche que abrazaba era su niño. La realidad la golpeó… ese no era su hijo. La ira reemplazó sus sentimientos, y mientras unas pupilas blancas aparecían en sus ojos dijo.

-James… juro por este día que voy a vengarme ¡ESE HOMBRE VA A PAGARMELAS! Y, tú y yo… estaremos juntos otra vez… hahaha… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 _ **He cantado esta canción para calmarme**_

 _ **La cordura de tu madre.**_

.

.

.

.

Esto no ha acabado aun…

¡HAHAHAHAHA!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Estoy leyendo y pienso… ¡DULCE! ¡¿QUÉ CHINGADAS ESTÁS HACIENDO CON TU VIDA?! Pero bueno… ¿Para qué es esta página si no es para expresarme? (ignórenla pls… el capítulo la dejó sensible y no sabe que está diciendo)**

 **Lo de Marisa al principio lo puse para que ustedes sientan más apego a los personajes… eso quiere decir que los voy a hacer sentir su dolor y van a llorar como magdalenas ¡QUIERO VER AL MUNDO ARDER EN TRISTEZA!... Yo también estoy llorando…**

 **FOXICA FOR EVER... estoy lo suficientemente loca para haberlo agregado a esto. Mátenme.  
**

 **Bueno, si les gustó, los conmovió o quieren matarme por hacerlos llorar dejen su review.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor, SweetGirl90 se despide con besos dulces y nos vemos en la siguiente… ¡ADIÓS!**

 **PD: mi página para que vean los diseños:**

 **pages/SweetGirl90/1653486584879497?fref=ts**


End file.
